The present invention relates to a device, which is arranged in an axially extending tensioning channel in a cylinder, for fastening a flexible plate around the circumferential surface of the cylinder. The device is particularly for fastening a varnishing or printing plate or a rubber blanket on the periphery of a varnishing or blanket cylinder of a varnishing machine, wherein the plate has start and end edges which and point into the tensioning channel. The leading edge of the plate is held by a leading edge fastening device and the trailing edge is held by a trailing edge fastening device.
German Offenlegungsschrift 40 11 303 discloses a device of this type. The start and the end of a rubber blanket that is tensioned on a cylinder are clamped between a top and bottom rail. In order to tension the rubber blanket, the top and bottom rails are jointly displaced radially inward into the cylinder. The fastening device for the rubber blanket extends over a relatively long distance around the circumference of the cylinder. As a result, a corresponding section of the circumferential surface overall periphery is not available for rolling purposes.